Twenty Small, Shy Truths
by Yellowfur
Summary: [Boom Boom Sabotage] Well, life sucks for you, but at least you have your courage. NOT. Sagecentric. 20 Truths style. Angsty. I think I'm the first person for this movie...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Boom Boom Sabotage. Or Thursday night.**

**Quickly now! Oneshot. 20 Truths style. Boom Boom Sabotage (movie). Sage-centered. Angsty.**

**And yes, one big reason I wrote for this was to get it before slash does. I mean, KudxSage? MitchxJesse? A carniexanybody?_ That's just sick, people! _What's wrong with you?! Oh, wait... that's _my_ mind. Sorry. But I still won't write any slash for it!

* * *

**

**Sage's 20 Truths**

1. Sage thinks he's an okay skateboarder. He doesn't think he's nearly as good as his friends, though. Maybe if he didn't fall so much…

2. Sage gets average grades in school. He's a lot smarter than his "C" average, but he just doesn't pay attention. When he was a lot younger, he didn't pay attention because he wanted to be a professional skateboarder. He doesn't think he will be one anymore, but not paying attention has become a force of habit.

3. He wishes he was less timid, because he notices that he's always either in the back of the crowd or stuttering his words.

4. He thinks maybe he should have his mother buy his clothes for him less. He still has an opinion in the final say for his personal style. His father would be able to pick out more "guy-ish" styles for him, if his father was involved in his life at all.

5. He thinks maybe he shouldn't be thinking about what he doesn't like about himself so much. That's what Kit's always saying.

6. Sage was once called "emo" by Mitch. He has no idea what that is and doesn't really care.

7. Sage thinks Jesse is a better skateboarder than him and this makes him rather uncomfortable. As does many other things.

8. He's been trying to do the Russian Boneless for a long time. A year, to be exact. Kud can do it. Sage is basically starting to think he just can't do the big tricks.

9. Sage won't even try for the Indie 900. He _knows _he can't do that one. Oh, and Kud can do that one, too.

10. Sage had a crush on Kit for a long time. After three years, he began to finally convince himself to work up the courage to tell her. Maybe she would feel the same way.

11. He abandoned that thought when he saw how she looked at Kud. He was just seeing it then, but he realized that she had been doing it for a while.

12. Every once in a while, the thought of talking to Kit about it pops up in Sage's head again. Again, he begins building up confidence, and again, never finds it in himself to build up quite enough. That and he doesn't want the crap beaten out of him by Kud. Sage knows Kud wouldn't hit him, they're friends, but why chance it? He wouldn't win.

13. He has a lot of pain inside. Parents, grades, friends, insecurity, stress build up. He considered "cutting", and even tried it once. It didn't work; in fact, it actually made it worse. So screw that.

14. He doesn't remember ever telling anyone about that. But his friends seem to find out about that kind of thing.

15. Sage won't call Mitch "Switch Mitch". Mitch is his name and Mitch is what he'll be called.

16. He wouldn't let his friends know this, (they'll probably find out anyway) but he is now really afraid of carnies.

17. He doesn't fancy monkeys, either. Sage used to know a couple of useless facts about monkey habits and ways of living, but then promptly pushed it out of his mind. Who needs monkeys anyway?

18. How much more trivia can he fit in his brain? As much as it can hold, of course! His friends joke that he probably uses an extra ten percent of his brain solely for often useless skateboarding trivia. He probably does.

19. Sage wonders if maybe he shouldn't ask so many questions. He doesn't want to overload anybody.

20. The most he's ever stood up for himself is a small, squeaky "Stop yelling at me" when he was a kid. Sage has never stood up for himself since, and rarely voices his opinion. He doesn't always come across as shy, and even sometimes as a courageous person sometimes, but he doesn't really think so.

So tonight, just like every other night, Sage will consider talking to Kit, talking to his parents, talking to another friend or talking to somebody. About what he wants, about what he thinks, or anything else on his mind. And tonight, just like every other night, he won't. He'll just sit and fiddle with the video camera, rewinding and rewinding over and over.

* * *

**Poor boy. Maybe I... overdid it with the angst. Hey, at least no one has mortal wounds, a death to grieve over, or a hideous disease, right? Now review.**


End file.
